miyu_cafefandomcom-20200213-history
Airam Campaign
The Airam Campaign The Airam Campaign was a Galactic Alliance military campaign designed to win the support of the Airam sector that turned into a quest to destroy the Imperial Task Force'' Vengeance''. The Imperial force had been sent to pacify the sector, as well as to destroy the Alliance shipyards established in the Nocto system. The campaign occurred at roughly the same time as the Sepan Campaign. The Imperial Task Force'' Vengeance'' was formed to pacify the Airam sector, and prepare an assault on the home territories of the Bloodfallen Empire, the Alliance's main supply of elite troops. It was headed by the Executor-class Star Dreadnought Vengeance under Fleet Admiral Warrick Senn. The naval unit commenced operations at roughly the same time when the 7th Grand Armada, under the command of Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo (informally known as Thrawn), ''arrived and set up a new shipyard in the Endis system. These forces subsequently engaged in a long campaign for dominance over the Airam Sector. Admiral Senn, aboard the Star Dreadnought ''Vengeance, ''managed to push his fleet through Thrawn's apparently ill-prepared defenses, and made a hyperspace jump for Argus. Lord Protector Kain Rheines was well informed of his arrival beforehand, and mobilized the entirety of the Royal Guard to prepare for a full scale invasion. Fortunately, the Bloodfallen Master General, Daggoth Amestrius, had been recalled from the Sepan Campaign to report to the Emperor himself. Daggoth took command of his ''Avenger, while Rheines commanded both the Protector ''and the ''Vanguard. The geosynchronized Argus Orbital Defense Grid also proved to be a significant force to be reckoned with. By receiving power from ground-based power plants, orbital platforms could achieve a recharge and reload rate as short as three minutes. Twelve hundred fully manned defense platforms, each armed with a magnetic accelerator cannon, two heavy ion batteries, and four hypervelocity cannons, stood ready for Senn's assault. The grid centered around the Destroyer-class defense station and three hundred Guardian-class battlestations. Breaking geosynchronous orbit, the Amani Battlecluster on the far side of the planet positioned themselves towards where Senn would be attacking from. With three Supercarriers unexpectedly on the defensive, Senn unexpectedly was forced to retreat immediately. He would need an entire fleet to destroy this defense grid. He moved his fleet away from the grid's attack range, and into Thrawn's own 7th Fleet, headed by his supercarrier, the Baron. Trapped between the 7th Fleet and the Argus Defense Grid, he was forced to try and fight his way out, to no avail. When Senn finally managed to plan an escape route through a hole in Thrawn's fleet, he had already lost one fifth of his Task Force. Retreating into Imperial space, Senn planned to regroup his forces and take out Thrawn's forces first. Unexpectedly, Thrawn immediately went on the offensive. Forcing Senn to retreat and regroup elsewhere, only to be pursued by the 7th Fleet. It was only when he retreated into Chiss Space that the attacks stopped. After six month of unsuccessful raids on both sides, Captain Preston Harper took a sizable number of Thrawn's fleet, and set out for the Endis system, only to be met by the full force of Senn's fleet. As it looked like the Campaign was ready to turn in Senn's favor. Coordinating the remainder of his fleet, Harper focused all fire on the Vengeance's deflector shield generators. With the bridge unprotected, Senn ordered his flagship to retreat, focusing all of the ships turbolaser batteries on destroying incoming ships and debris. Harper ordered the crew of the Thunder, his M12LR Corvette, to abandon ship, and moved it into range of the Vengeance. He prepped the hyperdrive for a new vector, and rammed the Thunder into the primary command bridge of the Vengeance, killing Senn, and destroying the Super Star Dreadnought. Harper was posthumously promoted to Vice Admiral. By the end the campaign, Task Force Vengeance had been dominated by intense and relentless counterattacks. Thrawn had completely outwitted him at every turn, and planned every hyperspace vector Senn had set. Task Force Vengeance failed to significantly harm the Alliance presence in the Airam sector, nor force the compliance of the Airam leaders. In fact, the Empire had lost significant ground and a good amount of it's elite naval crew. Lt. Commander Han Phylus would be retreating with less than five hundred ships intact, while well over two thirds of the 7th Armada was still intact. As a result, the Chiss Ascendancy seceeded from the Galactic Empire and merged with the Arkanis Imperial Republic. The Galactic Alliance military nearly doubled in size, and Arkanian territory dramatically increased as well. In an instant, what appeared to be hopeless pipe dream, was suddenly a feasible reality. The Galactic Alliance had absorbed one the Empire's major power bases, and was now able to fight against superior technology and numbers on an even level.